Wireless communication apparatuses, for example, tablet computers and smart phones comprise a variety of sensors for implementing specific sensing functionalities. For example, a proximity sensor can be used to determine whether a user is close to his device or not. When separate sensors are used for various sensing functionalities, this also requires space for the sensor components in a wireless communication apparatus or needs separate and external sensing devices connected to a wireless communication apparatus.